Ikarishipping Side
by contestshippingurl4eva
Summary: Sequal to Peter Public Park! How Dawn and Paul got together! Rated M so turn away if you don't like this kind of stuff! Contestshipping at the end of course! Same Ending though!


This is the sqeaul to "Peter Public Park"

Dawn's and Paul's side of the story and how _they_ got together:

**Ages:**

Dawn: 17

Paul: 19 1/2

Drew: 18

May: 18

Ash: 19

Misty: 19

A blunette waved goodbye to her three friends. The red head and the brunette hugged her before the two plus a raven-haired boy stoked off towards the pokemon center.

"Poor, May." The blunette sighed as she refred to her brunette friend. "She has no idea Ash is about to break up with her." The blunette sat down next to a tree.

"Talking to yourself? Isn't that the first sign of insanity, Troublesome?" A trainer with plum hair came up behind her. The blunette sheirked as she stood up to meet the plum-haired boy's smirking face. The blunette huffed.

"Hi, _Paul_. I have a name! It's Dawn! Don't you understand that?" Dawn glared at the boy called Paul. Paul smirked and turned around.

"Whatever. I _was_ going to offer my campsite for the night since it didn't look like you were going anywhere, but I guess you don't need it." Paul taunted as he walked to a mini campsite set up behind the trees. Dawn saw the sun setting and sighed.

"Wait! Maybe I do need somewhere to sleep." Dawn replied. Paul turned and smirked.

"Fine. Follow me." Paul said as he went through the thick trees to get to a campsite. Paul sat down in front of the fire as he stirred the soup inside of the pot boiling over the fire. Dawn sat down next to him inhaling the soup's delicious smell.

"Is that chicken soup?" Dawn asked leaning forward. Paul simply nodded as he stood up to walk over to his backpack. "I love chicken soup!" Dawn smiled from ear to ear. Paul came back over with two bowls in his hand. Dawn stared at him curiously as he poured some soup into each bowl. He placed a spoon in each bowl and blew on one of them to cool it down.

"Here you go, Troublesome." Paul muttered handing Dawn the small bowl. Dawn gladly accepted it and gulped the soup down happily. Paul smirked as he slowly ate his bowl of soup. "Are eating it, or inhaling it?" Paul asked. Dawn stopped long enough to glare at him.

"Whatever!" Dawn pouted as she quickly finished his soup. Dawn set the bowl aside after rinsing it with her piplup's watergun. Paul picked up both dishes and set them in his backpack again. Dawn returned piplup to her pokeball and laid down in her sleeping bag. Paul sat up against a tree and put out the fire.

"Night." Paul muttered as he settled against the rough tree bark. Dawn sat up in her bed and looked over at Paul. Paul opened one eye and looked at her. "What?" Paul asked irritated. Dawn blushed slightly at his stare.

"Don't you have a sleeping bag?" Dawn asked. Paul shook his head.

"No." Paul anwsered as he closed his eyes again only to reopen them as he felt Dawn's gaze on him again. "Now what?" Paul asked. Dawn picked up her sleeping bag and moved it towards Paul.

"You're sleeping in this sleeping bag with me, mister. And you _are_ gonna, whether you like it or not!" Dawn ordered as she tugged at Paul's cuffs. Paul sighed and got in. Dawn smirked triumphly as she slid in beside him. Paul and Dawn had their backs to each other. Dawn sighed as she closed her eyes. Paul turned over and wrapped his arms around her waist. Dawn shot her eyes open and blushed.

"Uncomfortable?" Paul whispered in her ear. Dawn blushed as it sent shivers down her back.

"A li-little." Dawn stuttered. Paul rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Too bad." Paul whispered as he drifted off to sleep. Dawn shook her as another blush came to her face.

_'Paul doesn't like me. It's just my imagination.'_ Dawn told herself. Paul nuzzled his cheek and hers.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep." Paul whispered as he went back to sleep. Dawn sighed and drifted off into her own slumber.

xxx

Finally morning came. Dawn woke up to find Paul gone. Dawn stood up and slipped into her pink go-go boots. She wallked over to a tree and saw Paul coming towards her. Dawn blushed and turned away. Paul picked up his things and walked over to Dawn.

"Why are you red?" Paul asked in monotone voice. Dawn turned to glare at him.

"Put on a shirt!" Dawn sheirked. Paul smirked.

"No. It's hot outside." Paul replied as he walked deeper into the woods. Dawn followed him.

"Too bad! When it's hot outside, you don't see me shirtless!" Dawn argued as she crahed into Paul. Paul stopped and turned to see Dawn on the ground. Paul leaned down and smirked. Dawn blushed as she felt Paul's warm breath on her face.

"Yeah, but I'd like that." Paul smirked as he helped her up and walked further. Dawn quickly shook herself out of her daze and ran towards Paul.

"Wait!" Dawn yelled. Paul stopped and turned. Dawn stopped at Paul's face. "Does it mean you like me, or are you just another perverted playboy?" Dawn asked quietly averting eye contact. Paul wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't know. Do you like me?" Paul asked. Dawn blushed and looked up at his coal black eyes. Dawn sighed.

"I-I..." Dawn stuttered. _'I'm so not good at this.'_ Dawn thought. _'Maybe I can show him instead of tell him'_ Dawn thought cheerfully. Dawn looked at Paul and his arm started to slip away from her waist. Dawn crashed her lips against his warm moist ones. Paul bit Dawn's lower lip begging for entrance. Dawn gladly allowed it.

Dawn moaned soflty as her and Paul tounges wrestled for dominace in Dawn's mouth. Once Paul won the 'roound', he explored her mouth. Dawn was getting so into the kiss, she forgot she needed air. Paul pulled away first and rested his forehead on hers.

"I think that anwsers both our questions." Dawn giggled. Paul smirked and slammed Dawn into a tree. "Huh?" Dawn asked.

"Wanna go for a second round?" Paul asked slyly. Dawn giggled and nodded as Paul's lips crashed into hers. Dawn kissed back with a smile, and of course Paul with a smirk.

Paul moved his hand from her waist down to her right thigh. Dawn kissed him harder as Paul squeezed her thigh and moved it up to his waist. Dawn smirked against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Dawn pulled away from the kiss and held tightly on to Paul's neck as she placed her other leg around Paul's waist. Dawn jerked herself up leaving Dawn's breast in front of Paul's face. Paul kissed her breast and smirked.

"Uh,uh, uh." Dawn shook her head. "Not until I give a gift." Dawn smirked as she slid down Paul like he was a pole. Dawn was at the bottom of Paul, sitting on his feet. Paul looked down curiously at Dawn.

Dawn removed her hands from him and unbuttoned his jeans. She quickly unzipped his pants. Paul's eyes widen.

"What are yo-" Paul was cut off as he moaned softly. Dawn plopped his six inch dick into her mouth and sucking at it. Dawn started to move her head up and down as if moving to music. Paul moaned as Dawn moved her head causing his dick to fall out of her mouth. Paul bent down to meet Dawn eye to eye. Paul smirked. "It isn't fair that I'm the only one naked." Paul smirked as he kissed Dawn passionatly while unbuttoning her shirt.

Dawn and Paul stood up and the same time while Paul continued kissing her. Paul threw her blouse to the side and unhooked her bra. Paul kissed Dawn's neck and started moving lower. Paul moved lower and lower until he reached her skirt. he slipped it off and her underwear at the same time as he kissed her. Dawn maoned louder as Paul kissed her pussy. Paul went lower dragging the skirt and panties with him. Paul kissed her left thigh as he finally slipped off the skirt and underwear.

Paul moved up and sucked on her pussy before starting to lick it. Paul stuck his tounge inher pussy and explored it whiel moaning quietly. Dawn pushed him away making him land on his back on the soft grass. Paul looked up at her with question and slight hurt.

"Don't worry, Paul." Dawn said as she came up top of him. She got on her knees and rested hands on his shoulders. Dawn's bra sipped off since it was unhooked and Paul's eyes widen.

"Nice rack for a seventeen year old." Paul smirked as Dawn pushed the bra aside. Dawn blushed and leaned in closer.

"Wanna be the first to play with it?" Dawn asked seductivly as she kissed his chest and moved slowly towards his neck. Paul put his hands on her waist and traced her figure.

"Of course." Paul smirked as he pulled his head up slightly to kiss her breast. Paul licked around them first before he started sucking on the left nipple. Dawn moaned and pressed her lower half of the body against Paul. Paul rested his head on the grass, yet still happily sucking her nipple until it became hard. Paul then kissed his way to the right one and sucked on that nipple until;it became hard.

"Paul!" Dawn moaned. Paul shoved her off lightly as he reached for his bag. Dawn looked up at him.

"What's up Paul?" Dawn asked. Paul turned and smirked.

"A suprise." Paul whispered as he took out sometihng from his bag. Dawn gasped.

"Is that a..." Dawn asked. Paul nodded as he applied it.

"A condom." Paul smirked as he crawled over to her. Dawn blushed at Paul's michevious glint. Paul pulled Dawn on top of him. "Are you ready?" Paul asked. Dawn thought for moment. Then she nodded eagerly. "Good. I didn't want to have to rape you." Paul smirked as Dawn blushed and set herself right on top of him moving closer and closer in.

Dawn pushed herself lower and lower. Dawn felt Paul's dick moving in deeper. Soon her wall broke and blood came pouring out. Dawn moaned in pain, but the started to bounce up and down. The pain was drowned in pleasure as Paul made Dawn go faster and faster. Finally both Paul and Dawn seperated and Dawn snuggled up to Paul still fully naked. Paul texted Drew about his new girlfriend last night. He knew he get Dawn, just not like this. Dawn sighed.

"Hn." Paul said. Dawn looked up at him. "I have to go train with Drew in ten mintues and I don't think having sex with my girlfriend is a good excuse." Paul replied before Dawn had to ask. Dawn blushed as she stood up and got dressed. Paul followed her example and dressed himself. (He put on the shirt this time.)

"So I'm your girlfriend?" Dawn asked quietly. Paul smirked and grabbed her around the waist.

"Duh." Paul said flatly as he picked her up bridal style. Dawn blushed.

"Paul! What are you doing?" Dawn asked as he bent down to pick up her bag. Dawn took back her bag.

"I need to get to the park in a few mintues and I don't think you want to run." Paul stated as he began running in the direction of the city. Dawn smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck to make sure she wasn't going to fall off.

A few mintues later Paul was panting and slowing down as he came across a small park.

"Here we are." Paul said as he caught his breath. Dawn looked around as Paul set her down.

"I don't see Drew." Dawn frowned. Paul shrugged.

"I guess he's late." Paul said as he walked over to a tree. Dawn followed him and stared at him as he stopped.

Paul leaned against the tree and motioned for Dawn to came closer. Paul pullled her in for a quick kiss the turned her over and wrapped his arms around her waist. Paul slid down the tree dragging Dawn with him. Paul sighed contently as Dawn sat on his lap. Dawn rested her head on his shoulder and a few seconds went by.

"You're the best girlfriend ever." Paul whispered in her ear. Dawn blushed and turned just enough to peck her on the cheek.

"And you're the best boyfriend ever." Dawn whispered back. Just then Dawn spotted her brunette friend and a familar famous green haired co-corrdinator. Dawn smiled.

"Hey Dawn!" May greeted. Dawn perked up and got off from Paul's lap to greet May with a hug.

"Hi! Oh my God! Are you two together?" Dawn gushed. Paul smirked and looked over at Drew. Drew pecked her on the cheek and May flushed.

"You could say that." Drew smirked. Paul walked over to the group and grabbed Dawn for a passionate kiss. Dawn was clearly dazed from the kiss.

"What's up?" Paul greeted. Drew nodded in return. Dawn wrapped her arms around Paul's neck.

"Who's the top two sexiest trainers here?" Dawn asked. May followed suite as she hugged Drew and looked up at him seductivly. Paul and Drew smirked at each other before responding.

"Us." They anwsered slyly. Drew's and Pau;'s smirk faltered as they saw the girls with their own smirk.

"Oh, then you won't mind if you get your sexy asses..." Dawn trailed off as she unhooked herself from Paul. May slipped away from Drew and continued for Dawn.

"In bed with someone else." May and Dawn smirked and began to walk away. Drew and Paul followed their smirks.

"Okay. Hey Paul those two girls were checking us out yesterday." Drew started. Paul looked at the girls from the corner of his eyes to see them stop.

"Yeah. I'm sure they won't mind getting into bed with our sexy asses." Paul smirked walking away. May turned to glare at Drew. Dawn looked at Paul with shocked eyes.

"You wouldn't!" May and Dawn cried. Drew smirked and Paul walked away ignoring his girlfriend.

"Watch us." Drew stated flatly as he walked to a group of girls. May and Dawn grabbed their boyfriends' arms.

"No! You watch this!" Dawn cried as Paul and Drew turned. May and Dawn went up to a group of guys and took a paper from their bras. "Call us!" Dawn called as she walked to another group of boys.

"Wait!" Paul and Drew cried. May and Dawn smirked. They won.

"Yes?" May asked innocently. Drew wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in.

"You're the sexiest girl here." Drew whispered before he smirked. "Oh and there were no other girls." Drew played with her hair. Paul came behind Dawn and wrapped her in an embrace.

"The sexiest girl is in my arms." Paul said. "Now that you know there's no other girls, do we get treats?" Paul asked. Drew smirked bringin May closer. Both girls pulled away at the same time. And in unison they smirked and said:

"Liars don't get treats."

With that, Paul and Drew blew off training to chase the girls who ran away giggling.


End file.
